


Clothing and Cuddling

by Ninety_Six_Thousand



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Just a shit ton of fluff, M/M, Thats all i really have to say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9641297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninety_Six_Thousand/pseuds/Ninety_Six_Thousand
Summary: A lot of fluff. It's basically the 5 times Jug wears Archie's clothes and the 1 time Archie wears Jug's.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am obsessed. Hopefully I'll get the hang of writing for these two soon and start with the angst. Also, Jug is a Ravenclaw fucking fight me.

1  
Archie, despite the horror movie on the TV, couldn't help but smile faintly every time Jughead jumped and curled closer into his side. He was wearing nothing but a pair of Archie's pajama pants and his famed beanie, which was really cute, if Archie was being honest.

Jug looked up and he ripped his gaze away before his boyfriend noticed. He was too late, of course, and the smaller boy gave a small laugh. "Got a staring problem?"

He felt his face heat up. "Shut up," he said, avoiding Jug's eyes.

Soft lips pressed against his cheek. "It's cute. Weird. But cute." Archie smiled and pulled the small form closer to his own.

There was nowhere he'd rather be in the world. 

2  
Archie groaned and threw an arm over his eyes to block the sunlight streaming through his window. Well. Jughead's window. It was a lot more comfortable when they could sleep together without the fear of prying eyes.

After realizing that he wouldn't be able to fall back asleep, he pulled himself from the bed and stumbled out of the bedroom. He was met by the sight of Jug, wearing nothing but boxers and the shirt Archie had had on last night, humming softly while cooking something on the stove.

Archie padded over and wrapped his arms around the boy's torso, burying his face in his neck. Jug still smelled slightly of sex and cologne.

"Could you walk any louder?" He scoffed.

"Hey," Archie protested in indignation. "I wasn't that loud."

Jug flipped the last pancake onto a plate and turned around in his boyfriend's arms. "You really are," he said, hair messily flopping around as he turned. He placed a kiss on Archie's nose as a hand wove into his hair.

"I love your hair," Archie mumbled, which made Jug pull back, scowling and muttering about how his hair wasn't 'cute' or 'adorable' or anything of the like. Archie had to disagree, with the way it curled around his fingers. It was cute.

3  
Jug smirked at him across the class, knowing what he was doing to Archie. It really wasn't fair, the way his letterman jacket swallowed Jughead's body, and Archie couldn't stop imagining him in just the jacket. The way it would fit him more like a short dress, the fabric falling down over - and he really needed to stop thinking about that. 

It was even less fair that Archie wouldn't be able to do the same. Damn asexuality, he thought idly. Jug looked over in mock-innocence, biting his lip and, yeah. He knew what he was doing. 

His leg bounced as he stared at the clock, deflating at the fact that he had to sit through ten more minutes of his boyfriend torturing him. It just wasn't right.

As soon as the bell rang, he all but jogged over to Jughead, snatching his jacket away. "You can't wear this if you're gonna torture me with it," he whined, throwing it over his own shoulders.

Jug laughed, intertwining his hand with Archie's and pressing a kiss to his neck right under his ear.

"Like you don't enjoy it," he gloated.

4  
Jughead had taken to wearing his letterman jacket every day, and Archie doesn't think that he understands just what it's doing to him. Doesn't understand the way something like that screamed "I'm yours." 

One day, Jug had come over to his house, with the jacket on of course, and laid on his bed. And that. That almost broke Archie.

He crawled carefully onto the bed next to him, kissing softly on his cheek and pulling Jug into his embrace. It wasn't long before his lips found the soft spot on his neck, biting and kissing at it.

"What is it with you and this jacket?" He laughed, moving his head anyway.

Archie's lips lifted from Jug's neck in order to whine out, "You don't understand!" His mouth dipped back down only to be pushed away.

"And we're done here," Jug said, peeling himself from the bed and throwing the jacket on the floor.

A hand grabbed his arm, attempting to turn him around. "Jug, wait." He threw the hand off.

"Jughead, I didn't mean it like that!" He turned with a sardonic laugh.

"Listen, just because I don't feel sexual attraction, doesn't mean I won't 'understand.' I may not feel what l normal people feel, but that doesn't mean I don't have empathy and common human decency. And, by the way, I know I'm broken, but that doesn't mean I need to be reminded, okay?!" He was almost shaking with rage or something like it.

Archie cautiously laid a hand on Jughead's arm, rejoicing when he didn't pull away. "Jug, you're not broken. And that's certainly not what I meant. I'm sorry."

He laughed self-deprecatingly. "It's fine. Just drop it."

So Archie did.

5  
Jughead's arms wrapped around himself as he shivered in the wind. Archie looked at him empathetically. He shouldn't have dragged him out to the football game, especially considering that it didn't look like he was even going to get to play.

Almost ten minutes into the game, he couldn't sit there and watch him shake anymore, so he hopped up from the bench, immediately getting a hard stare from the coach.

"Andrews! Sit down!" He yelled through the wind, and Archie considered it for a second before glancing back up to see Jug staring at him with red cheeks.

He shook his head apologetically and ran up the bleachers, smiling slightly at his boyfriend's inquisitive look. He was sitting in the outside chair, so Archie (thankfully) didn't have to stumble through the row of people. 

He pulled his sweatshirt over his head and tossed it to Jughead. "Catch," he said, with an absurdly big smile for how cold it was.

Jug smiled back nonetheless. "Get back on the field, you idiot." He said, amidst whistles from Veronica and Betty who were cuddling behind him.

Archie jogged back to the bench, still smiling despite the loss of his sweatshirt. It was worth it.

+1  
Archie laughed as Jughead became increasingly upset over the placement of his beanie.

"Dude, it looks fine," Archie said for the thousandth time, earning only a glare from his boyfriend.

Jug sighed. "I can't get it to sit right!"

Archie chuckled before plucking the beanie off. "There's quick fix to that. I'll wear it."

Jughead stared at him. "You look ridiculous in that. Give it back." He deadpanned.

Archie just ran a hand through his boyfriend's curly hair. "It's a cute look."

Jughead was not amused. And continued to be unamused for the rest of the day, walking around without his beanie.


End file.
